In the LTE system, the function of the self optimizing network (SON) is raised to a very high status, and the function of network self-healing is more and more prominent. In the prior art, the base station, that is, the Evolution Node B (eNB) is generally designed by way of baseband pool, and the baseband resources are related to the bandwidth of the LTE system: the larger the bandwidth of the LTE system, the more baseband resources occupied, and the baseband resources are mapped to each baseband board, and the processing capability of each baseband board is certain. The eNB establishes each cell with a certain amount of baseband resources. If the eNB has reserved baseband resources and a certain baseband board that has no reserved baseband resources is abnormal, the cells can be reestablished on the baseband board having the reserved baseband resources in the eNB according to the principle of baseband resources sharing.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the structure of the eNB composition in the LTE system, and as shown in FIG. 1, the eNB consists of a baseband processing unit and a radio remote unit, wherein, the baseband processing unit comprises at least one main controlling board, a plurality of baseband boards and at least one interface board, and the baseband processing unit is interconnected with the radio remote unit through the interface board.
The problem in the prior art is: if the eNB has not reserved unoccupied baseband resources, then when there is a baseband board abnormal, the cells in the abnormal baseband board cannot continue to provide services to the subscribers; or if there are reserved unoccupied baseband resources but the reserved baseband resources cannot meet the minimum bandwidth demand of the cell in the abnormal baseband board, the cell still cannot continue to provide services to the subscribers, such that it brings significant inconvenience to the subscribers in the cell.